Battle of Life and Death
by GoldenSunLover17
Summary: Nearly drowning in a river, jumping off a lighthouse, battleing creatures of unimaginable power. How can death be so attracted to Felix? Or is death something that is meant for him? Character Death. Please Review!
1. The begining of a battle long since lost

Hi! I hope you like this story.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Golden Sun.

**Basic Description: **For those of you who play the golden sun games you may have noticed all the dangerous stuff that happens to Felix. Well I put a cool spin into why that happens. It's really cool.

No romance here just lots of worry and some cool battles. Enjoy!!

"Speech", _'thoughts'_

**The Battle of Life and Death**

'_Run, run!' _Felix thought as he ran quickly through the forest fleeing something that was ripping up trees trying to catch him. He kept running until he reached a deep canyon.

Seeing no way down that was fast enough he turned in time to see the thing burst through the trees. It looked like a lanky eight foot tall man with an empty white skull for a head. It wore black cloths and carried a wicked looking scythe. It cackled evilly,

"Give up you wandering soul! You have lost! Now be a good boy and let me take your soul!" The creature swung its scythe but struck nothing but air. Its eyes widened as it frantically looked for its prey.

It looked and looked until it felt a searing pain running through it, and it disintegrated into dust.

Felix sighed, _'Five, five in one day. They are getting closer.'_ He was getting very annoyed at these _reapers_ that were constantly trying to kill him.

Reapers were the messengers of death, sent to collect the souls of the living. Right now they all seemed to be after him.

Normal humans could not see reapers nor could adepts, but Felix was special. His eyes had become special, and he could see the beasts that tried to end his life.

Felix sighed again and looked down at the blade in his hand, Tentou, the blade of heaven. It was not an actual blade of metal, but a blade of shaped light. He was very fond of it. It had saved him from many reapers.

He sighed again and looked across the long stretch of plains ahead of him. He Didn't like the idea of being out in the open when more reapers might be nearby, but if he didn't keep going they would catch up with him. So he just shrugged and started walking.

The sooner he got across this plain the better.

...

Miles away a young man came walking up to the gate of Vale. He was shrouded in a long white cloak and wore a very uneasy expression on his face.

After convincing the guard to let him in he walked through the town towards a house above the river. He knocked swiftly on the door and waited for it to open.

Isaac and his family were having a party for all their friends; Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Mai, Sheba, and even Peirs had showed up fro the party. Unfortunately, no one had seen Felix in two years.

They had been conversing for an hour when they heard the knocking on the door. Thinking that it might just be Felix, Isaac opened the door quickly and received a shock.

He was facing not Felix, but a young man with pale skin, short blond hair, and bright sparkling blue eyes. The stranger showed himself into the room, and everyone went quiet.

The stranger turned and looked at them all and said quietly.

"I have to tell you all something. I have to tell you why Felix is going to die."

...

Ohhhhh! Suspenseful ending!!

I know that this chapter was short, but didn't want to overwhelm you with to much stuff. I just wanted to give you enough to give you an idea about what the story will be like.

See you next time!! Reviews are very welcome!


	2. A dreadful mistake revealed

The group inside Isaac's house all drew a collective gasp. Sheba and Mai let out muffled gasps. Jenna let out a low scream as she stood up quickly. Ivan and Karden both went to Jenna to comfort her. Isaac and Garet went right for the stranger as Peirs barred the door a look of anger on his face.

The stranger did not move from his position as the two boys came for him. He simply put his hands in front of himself and sent a wave of golden light form them forcing the boys to keep their distance.

"What the?" Garet mumbled staring at the man warily. His attack had not harmed them, but simply kept them at bay. This person seemed reluctant to hurt them.

As though he had read their minds the man said,

"Please, I do not wish to hurt you. I mean you no harm. I simply want tell you something." The group hesitated for a moment then they all sat down again. With the exception of Peirs, who was continuing to guard the door.

Finally, Isaac asked,

"I want to know what you meant by saying Felix is going to die, and I want to know now." He sounded both angry and nervous. The stranger sighed deeply and said quietly,

"I will answer your question, but first there are a few things you need to understand." As he spoke, the stranger removed his cloak to reveal a pair of beautiful pearl white wings.

Mai, Sheba, and Jenna all gasped as they all watched the wings unfold. The boys all took a few steps away from the stranger looking curious and slightly wary.

"W-what are you?" Garet asked trying to keep the note of panic from his voice.

The stranger smiled kindly at them then said,

"My name is Gabriel. I am an angel." Everyone inside the house all stared at Gabriel in shock. Then Garet started laughing.

"Yeah right!" He gasped out through loud boisterous laughter, and Gabriel just looked at him looking slightly insulted. "If you're an angel then I'm a purple armored rat!"

"Oh really?" Gabriel said coolly, and he snapped his fingers.

There was a bright blue light and a soft hissing noise. As soon as the light dimmed they all looked around to see what Gabriel had done.

"Hey where's Garet?" Ivan asked looking around curiously.

"What did you do?!" Jenna asked viciously, walking over to Gabriel and gazing at him as though she would very much like to set him on fire.

Gabriel simply blinked at her and raised his hand level with her eyes. Jenna let out a squeal as she saw the large, fat, and very dark purple armored rat.

"Is that really Garet?" Mai asked trying not to laugh. Gabriel smiled at the rat and dropped it on the floor and snapped his fingers again. There was another flash of blue light and a snapping sound, and Garet reappeared on the floor looking very unnerved.

"Wha-?" Garet mumbled staring at Gabriel. Gabriel smirked at him and said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I was only making your statement true." Garet glared at him as Isaac, Jenna, Mai, Peirs, Sheba, Ivan, and Karden burst out laughing. After a few moments they all settled down and sat down around Gabriel.

"So you're really an angel?" Sheba asked.

"Yes." Gabriel answer, and continued. "To be specific; I am a guardian. Which means; I am responsible for watching over a specific human."

"Cool." Jenna breathed. "Wait a minute! Are you my brother's guardian?" They all sat up a little straighter looking eager to hear his answer. Gabriel sighed and answered,

"Yes, I am…or I was."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Isaac asked. Gabriel sighed again more heavily this time.

"What I mean is that I used to be Felix's guardian, but I made a grave mistake."

"What happened?" Sheba asked quietly. Gabriel looked down at the ground and said,

"Well you see guardian's only supposed to watch there charges. Only ever supposed to look, never touch not even to save their charges life." Karden looked confused.

"Why? Why can't you ever touch them?" Gabriel looked up at him and answered,

"Because of how powerful we angels are. With the power we possess if we were to ever touch humans we could bestow great or terrible power upon them. We could never predict what would happen, and once that power is bestowed it can never be taken back."

"So I'm guessing you accidentally touched Felix, right?" Karden asked, his brow furrowed. Gabriel gave Karden a piercing, defensive look.

"It was no accident." He said firmly, and they all looked at him surprised.

"But you said-" Ivan began, but Gabriel cut him off.

"I know what I said, but I had no choice. If I hadn't done what I did then Felix would have died five years ago." Jenna blinked in alarm and asked,

"Five years ago? You mean around the time of the flood?" Gabriel nodded.

"Yes that is what I saved him from."

"So Felix should have died that night?" Isaac asked in a hushed voice, looking very uneasy at the information he was receiving. Gabriel looked directly at him as he answered.

"Yes Isaac, had I not intervened Felix would have died the very night. Please let me explain. I am sure that all of you wonder about the secrets of life and death. Many people believe that there is a set time that people are born, and when they die. For the most part this is true." Gabriel paused to draw breath and Peirs asked,

"So no matter how hard you try, you can't truly outrun death?"

"Exactly, you see it is a very complex system, but to put it simply; everything in this world is connected and if one event does not fall into place then neither shall the rest. For example; if you planted a seed in full view of the sun, but never gave it water, then the seed would never sprout and the plant would never grow. The same goes for the cycle of life and death. If a person does not die when they are supposed to then no other person can die or be born."

"Wow," said Garet feeling stunned, "that would be a problem. But how do all people die exactly when they're supposed to?" Gabriel frowned slightly.

"The reapers; or the messengers of death. They are powerful specters not visible to the human eye. Only angels can see them. There are hundreds of thousands of reapers, and they all have a perfect instinct of knowing exactly when they need to sever a person's soul from their body." Karden got up suddenly and moved closer to Gabriel looking him straight in the eyes.

"Gabriel, you said that you saved Felix, right?" Gabriel nodded glumly, and Karden continued, "Gabriel what power did you give Felix? I know you know."

Gabriel looked sadly up at Karden and whispered,

"The ability to see and protect himself form the reapers." Karden let out a strangled cry of exasperation, and the others stared at him, they did not understand what Karden was so upset about.

"What's the matter with that?" Mai asked him looking bemused. Karden rounded on her and half shouted.

"Don't you understand? Felix should have died five years ago, but because of Gabriel he didn't and now Felix has the ability to protect himself against death, to fight death! Felix must have been fighting the reapers for years. He's been outrunning death for half a decade! Don't you understand what this means? Ever since that flood five years ago people have stopped dying, babies have stopped being born, and the natural order of the world is at a stand still!"

At last they all understood. Because of Felix the natural order was no longer flowing, because of Felix being alive no one could die or be born. What were they going to do? What could they do? It was not as though they could just go and find Felix a politely ask him to die. Even if they somehow found him they knew he would never be willing to give up his life. He had earned his right to live freely and he would never give it up.

All the same, what choice did they have? As much as they wanted to leave Felix be, they had to do something to restore balance and flow to the world, again. If they didn't then who knew what the consequences would be?

Hey it's me! Sorry it took so long to update, my internet connection wasn't working right. I hope you like what I've been working on. **Please read** **and review**!!


	3. An unexceptable solution

Hi! Thanks for being patient, I have a hectic life! (groans) L Hope you enjoy!

"Speech" _'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer****: **I DO NOT own Golden Sun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

******************************************************************

Felix paused to catch his breath. He had been traveling for hours, having long since passed through the plains, he decided that he should rest for a while.

Sitting down near a broad river, he took his light pack off his back and began to eat some of his dwindling rations. He sighed heavily and watched several fish racing through the water; so care free, so innocent, so unaware of the death awaiting them.

Felix had, for some time, been very troubled with the way that many living things lived their lives. Being that he could truly see what awaited them, he felt that most people wasted the precious gift that they had been given. They stole, lied, cheated, and deceived all without giving a thought to what may await them when it was their time to pass.

Because of these thoughts, Felix began to despise humans. Especially ones who wasted life.

'_How can they be so unaffected by the thought of death?'_ he thought, _'It haunts me everyday, literally!'_ Felix was baffled by this.

Though, he supposed that it couldn't be helped. Humans were unable to see the reapers, or know their terrible power. It was foolish to hope that humans would change their ways of life for an inevitable future they had no hope of escaping.

But he could, and he had for half a decade. He had eluded death and was free, or as free as could be said for the existence he led.

Though he could never settle in one place for long, it had given him a great opportunity to delve deeper into his adept powers of earth. He was now one of the most powerful adepts alive. He could do almost anything.

However the one thing he could not do was stop running. No matter where he ran he had to fight then keep running again. How long could he run? Would he one day not be able to run from his pursuers? He was not sure. To him it seemed, the reapers could not be using all their power to catch him, or they would have been more successful by now.

Maybe, he had only been chased by weak reapers? Maybe he had not been a big enough problem yet to be truly pursued by a true hunter? He wasn't sure.

However, if this was true then he would have to be even more careful. If there was any chance of a true 'master reaper' then his days might be numbered after all.

As he pondered this, in the distance a tall shadowy figure stood very still as though listening. The figure smiled and moved forward through the trees…

******************************************************************

"I don't see what the problem is!" Garet said heatedly, "We just go find him and be done with it!" Mai smacked him in the head,

"Very sensitive Garet." She hissed as she and Sheba tried to comfort Jenna. She had been crying since they had realized what had had to be done about her brother. "None of us want to do this, but we don't have much choice."

Isaac was pacing all over the house trying to think. They could not kill Felix, they couldn't! It would probably kill Jenna and Felix would not go down without a fight, but they had to right the balance of the world or it would eventually be destroyed.

"Look," he said finally stopping in front of them, "we know that we have to do something right?" He looked at Gabriel, who nodded,

"So we need to decide how to handle this. We know that if this isn't taken care of that the world will end. But at the same time, we don't want to kill one our friends." They all nodded in agreement. Peirs suddenly stood up,

"There has to be another way to solve this! There has to be!" He rounded on Gabriel, "What about you? You have all this power why don't you stop it? Surly you can find a way around killing him?!"

Gabriel sighed, he had known that this would happen. It was going to be near impossible to convince them that they had to kill on of their own. He murmured,

"Were you not listening to me earlier?" All of them fell silent, hanging on his words, "I told you that Felix was already due to die. Nothing can change that! The only way to fix this is to find a way to kill him!" His voice had risen to a yell, and they had all winced.

"There has to be a way." Jenna whispered hopefully, but Gabriel growled in frustration.

"There isn't. Don't you understand? There is so much more at risk here them you losing a friend! The world's time stream has grinded to a halt! If it doesn't start again soon then the world will be irreversibly frozen forever!"

They all stared at him in horror. What could they do? They knew what had to be done, but they couldn't! Not to Felix. Ivan stood up and shakily asked,

"So there's no hope of saving him?" Gabriel's eyes softened,

"No, he cannot be saved. I merely wanted to tell you what was going on so maybe you could help, but after what has recently happened it won't matter." Karden looked up giving the angel a hard look.

"What do you mean 'it won't matter'? Is there something going on you haven't told us?"

Gabriel chuckled,

"As a matter of fact, there is." Isaac and Peirs came forward hanging on his words. The rest remained silent. "Earlier this very day, Felix killed five reapers, Something that has never been done before. As a result, the higher beings have decided that they must give the task to a more powerful being."

Garet gulped and looked at the guardian angel with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Wh-what higher being?" He asked shakily, and Gabriel smiled glumly.

"A powerful and dangerous creature. Though it is a reaper, it is different than any other I have ever seen. It can hid itself more effectively then the others, and is more cunning and intelligent. No one has ever eluded it. Though I have never seen it hunt, I am sure that it has never intentionally lost it's prey. I have even heard a rumor that it can be seen by humans, and take the shape of one. A perfect killing machine."

They all looked at him in silent horror. A reaper that could change it's shape? How could Felix escape that? Even if he was supposed to die they still wanted him to live, it was human nature.

Karden looked at Gabriel as if judging something, then said,

"So why did you really come here? If he is being hunted by this thing then why tell us at all? Why not let this monster do what it does best, and leave us out of it? You must have some reason for getting us involved. What is it?"

Mai and Sheba both looked thoughtful about this statement, Jenna still cried in the corner, the boys all advanced of the calm angel.

"What do you really want us to do Gabriel?" Ivan asked. He was by far the calmest of the boys. "Why did you come all this way to tell us this? Please tell the truth."

Gabriel sighed deeper then ever, and said,

"You must think me cruel for doing this to you. But it was only fair. This is my fault and I thought that you should at least be able to have some say in this matter." Peirs blinked perplexedly,

"What do you mean a say?" Gabriel continued swiftly.

"If you can convince Felix to let his life be ended peacefully then there is a chance that he won't have to be punished for trying to elude death and for killing so many reapers. If he is caught by the reaper and tries to fight he will be sentenced to an eternity of pain and suffering. You see the higher powers are so anxious to start time again that they have agreed to forgive Felix all his sins, and let him go to a peaceful afterlife if he gives himself up quietly. Only you can convince him to do this."

"So you want us to find him and convince him to die to save him from torture?" Garet asked.

"Yes, it is the only way. I will do all that I can to help you should you choose to act." Gabriel watched them all apprehensively.

The group fell into silence. Well this was better at least. If they could talk Felix down then he would be free and clear of punishment, but the talking part would be hard. No matter what Felix would not want to die, who in their right mind would? Still they had to or he would be caught by this creature and be sentenced to a long torturous afterlife.

(3 hours later)

They were in agreement. They would find Felix and convince him to give himself up. They had to do this for his sake. Gabriel had shown them where they would find him, just south of Madra, and they were heading out that very night.

They planed on taking Peirs's ship, it would make the trip go much faster, and they would reach Madra in only two days if the weather was fair. They were gathering up cloths, food, supplies, and money. They would leave in one hour's time. They would soon be going out to another adventure.

Little did they know that this adventure would be the last for more then just Felix.

******************************************************************

I never said there was just 1 tragedy in this story!!!!!

Who could the "Master Reaper" be? Who will meat their end? Can Felix let go of life? Will the world be frozen in time?!

Keep reading and find out!

SUSPENCE!!!!!!! I love it!! Okay, so I finally got this next chapter up, sorry for the delay.

Please Read and Review!


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Hi again! Enjoy! **

"**Speech" **_**'Thoughts'**_** 'Writing' **

**Disclaimer****: **I DO NOT own Golden Sun!

******************************************************************

Felix slept peacefully beneath a canopy of thick trees, dreaming of nothing in particular. It was not often that he could sleep so soundly, for he was often woken by one of those damn reapers trying to kill him.

This night however he sensed no threat, and slept deeply. He could not sense the shadowy figure coming closer and closer to him. It crept ever so slowly towards him breathing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. It reached out a hand to grab him.

Suddenly, Felix's eyes flew open! He grabbed the arm of the figure and pulled hard, and to his astonishment the figure went smashing into a near tree with tremendous force. Felix had never seen a reaper be overpowered so easily. This could not be a reaper, but then…?

He want swiftly toward the fallen specter and saw that it was a young man. He was tall and thin with gray hair. He had many deep wounds all over his body as well as many scars. It seemed as though he had been attacked by some vicious beast.

Felix dragged the unconscious boy to the fire and used 'Potent Cure' to heal his wounds. Slowly the boy began to recover; he now had color to his pale cheeks and his breathing was now less like a death rattle. Felix watched him till near day break.

Finally the boy woke, and as his eyes opened Felix saw that the were some sort of greenish- gray color. It was difficult to tell due to the pale white film that had developed over them. The young man was blind.

The boy's head turned slowly from side to side as though he were listening for the slightest sound. Felix took a tentative step forward and the boy's head snapped in his direction. He sat there waiting for him to make another sound. Felix kept his distance and said softly,

"Who are you? What are you doing out here?"

The boy did not answer, but moved toward the sound of Felix's voice. He was still on the ground using one hand to guide along the ground, and the other stretched out trying to touch Felix.

Felix drew in a breath and let the stranger come towards him. The stranger's heavily scared fingers touched his chest and slowly traveled up to his face. Felix closed his eyes as the finger gently traveled over his face, and neck. Then the fingers were gone, and he opened his eyes.

The boy was running his hands over the ground as if looking for something. Felix watched him perplexed.

"Why don't you answer me?" The boy raised one of his hands to his lips and shook his head, and then continued to search. Felix blinked confused, but then the boy grabbed a pointed rock from the ground and gripped it tightly in his hands.

Felix tensed wondering if the boy was going to attack him. Then the strange boy began to carve something into the dirt, and after several minutes he reached out to Felix to show him what he had done. Apprehensively, he came forward still eyeing the stone in his hand, and looked at what he had carved on the ground.

'My name is Mathew. What is your name?' Felix blinked, still confused.

"Can't you talk?" He asked, and 'Mathew' began to write in the dirt again running his fingers over what he had done carefully as if checking his accuracy.

'No. What is your name?' Now Felix understood, he was blind and mute, but apparently not deaf. He decided to answer,

"My name is Felix. What are you doing out here? What happened to you?" After a few minutes of hearing the rock scratching on the ground he saw a new statement.

'Hello Felix. Thank you for helping me. I have been stranded out here for days. I was attacked by Dire Wolves, and when I woke up I could not see or speak. I cannot remember anything. I could smell you fire and hear you murmuring in your sleep so I came to ask you for help. I am sorry I startled you, but I could not make a sound.'

Felix read this and looked at Mathew for a few moments, but could think of nothing to say. He felt sorry for him, but did not know what he could do. Mathew did not seem to know where he was or where he had come from.

He thought for several minutes. He would not leave this poor boy out here alone, but it would be difficult for him to keep him with him all the time. If Mathew got hurt even more because of Felix's battles with the reapers then he would never forgive himself.

'_Wait a minute!'_ he thought suddenly, _'If I can get him up to the Mercury Lighthouse then I could use the water of Hermes to heal him and maybe he would remember who he is. At least he would be able to go on his own.'_ It was not the best plan, but it could work. The water of Hermes could heal his eyes and voice, and perhaps even his memory. Then he could find his way home, but at least he could find his own way.

With his mind made up he relayed this plan to Mathew who agreed. With that they ate a quick breakfast and headed off toward the north, and the Mercury Lighthouse.

******************************************************************

"Not bad so far. If we keep going like this then we'll be in Madra in no time." Piers said happily, the others smiled. It felt nice to be out in the big world again, with the fresh air and the sea all around them.

It had almost escaped their minds as to what they had set out to do, but that was fine by them. None of them really wanted to do this, but it was really the lesser of two evils.

After a day of traveling they were all content with having a bit of calm and peace. They had just passed Venus Lighthouse and were planning to stop in Daila for the night.

Garet yawned loudly as they docked the ship for the night, being a fire adept he was not keen on boats. He whined loudly,

"Can we get off this thing now? I wan to sleep in the inn." The others ignored him. They were all to jumpy to pay much attention to anything. Then suddenly Gabriel, who had left some time ago, appeared out of nowhere causing Garet to scream and fall overboard into the shallow water below.

After they had rescued Garet from the 'killer seaweed' that had tried to drag him into the dangerous three-foot water, they all looked at Gabriel expectantly. He seemed very nervous about something, and was fidgeting anxiously. Jenna stepped forward,

"What is it Gabriel?" He spoke to the ground,

"I am afraid I must leave you-" they all started to yell, but Karden held up a hand to let Gabriel finish. "I must return to the heavens, but I have been told to let you continue with another guide. One who knows you all personally, and can help you find Felix faster. But please don't judge him to swiftly, he is here solely to help you…"

Then, before they could ask any questions, Gabriel disappeared quickly. They all looked at each other suspiciously.

"Well he was in a big hurry. Wonder what he's worried about." They all decided to put it from their minds and meet this new guide that was supposedly waiting for them in Daila.

Once they had entered the inn and paid for their rooms they preceded to the lounge where they would find their guide.

It was terrifyingly obvious, when they entered the lounge, who their guide was, because they recognized him. His tall figure, his calm demeanor, the elegant cloths, and that sly smile framed by flowing blue locks.

Jenna let out a soft gasp,

"Alex…"

******************************************************************

Whoa….did you see that coming?

If not that's ok, and if you did GOOD FOR YOU! YAY!!!

So, drop me a line and tell me what you think, and I'll deffinatly appreciate it!!

READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
